


when I'm all choked up and you're okay

by cinderlily



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear you saying, “Liz, Mikkel was traded February 29th, get over it.” And to that I say: </p>
<p>I will go down with this mother trucker, guys. I will go down. </p>
            </blockquote>





	when I'm all choked up and you're okay

[MIX](http://8tracks.com/ejeffcoat/when-i-m-all-choked-up-and-you-re-okay) 

1.) Divorce Song by Liz Phair

_I would have stayed in your bed for the rest of my life/Just to prove I was right that it's harder to be friends than lovers/And you shouldn't try to mix the two/'Cause if you do it and you're still unhappy/Then you know that the problem is you_

2.) What do You want From Me by Jerrod Neiman

_What do you want me to say?/That I'm content?/That I'm on the fence?/That I wish you would've stayed?_

3.) Fuck It I love you by Malcolm Middleton 

_Fuck it I love you, there you go/Three little words on a mobile phone/When are you coming home?/When are you coming home?/Don't want to be alone_

4.) Ledges by Noah Gunderson  
  
 _I want to learn how to love/Not just the feeling/bear all the consequences/And I want to learn how to love, /And give it all back/And be forgiven for all I've done._

5.) Breakeven by The Script (cover by Julio Gawleta)

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?/And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?/I'm falling to pieces, yeah,/I'm falling to pieces_

6.) Think of You by Chris Young

_It's like there's always an empty space/Those memories that nobody can erase/Of how bright we burned/Well now it hurts, but it's true/When they think of me, they think of you_

7.) Winner Takes it All by ABBA 

_I don't wanna talk/If it makes you feel sad/And I understand/You've come to shake my hand/I apologize/If it makes you feel bad/Seeing me so tense/No self-confidence/But you see/ The winner takes it all_

8.) Never Gonna Leave this Bed by Maroon 5 **(AKA, the Hopeful song)**

_Wake you up/In the middle of the night to say/I will never walk away again/I'm never gonna leave this bed_


End file.
